Time For Me To Grow Up
by Leah.xo.33
Summary: NEW AND REVISED It's been 7 years since the Volturi, and everyone is living in Providence, Road Island. Nessie is starting to feel something for Jacob, but he only sees her as little Nessie, and she's starting High school, so let everything begin.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It's been 7 years since the Volturi came and had a "visit" with me and my family. After about two years of living in Forks, my mom and dad, Bell and Edward, decided it would be best if we packed up and moved to Providence, Rhode Island .

I mean I don't hate it; I just miss Forks. I miss my friends and family, I miss the greenery, I miss the house that I called home for almost 2 years. I grew at a very fast pace since then, in the span of 7 years, I grew up to be 18, and with the help of my grandpa Carlisle, figured out that I have stopped aging for the past 6 months, and I am now 18 forever. I know every woman's dream, not aging, 18 for the rest of your life. It's not as great as you think. For the rest of your life, you have the emotions of an 18 year old, never moving forward.

But you know what's made it so much easier and better for me, Jacob. He's been there for me since the day I was born, and every step of my life. My first words, my first steps, he even told me when I was 6, but looking like a 14 year old, about what happened with him and my mom, he told me just about everything that happened before I was born. As if I could love him more, he moved away from his family and friends, for me, so I know, he's my imprint and everything, is it still good to feel bad that he changed his life all for me? Is it bad that I am starting to have feelings I never thought I would have for him?

**Chapter 1**

**Renesmee **

"Jake, stop!" I screamed at Jake.

"But it's fun"

"Haha, funny. Now stop tickling me!"

At this moment in time, I'm rolling around in my backyard being tickled by Jacob Black. And I'm enjoying it a little more than I should. I know typical, boy imprints; girl grows up and falls in love with boy, except boy only see's you as a friend and it feels like he only see's you as a little girl, yes very big problem, for me anyway.

His hair is the way I like it, cut short but not to short and messy like he just woke, what's that called, oh yeah, bed head, it's so nice. He's wearing blue jeans, a tight fitted black V-neck t-shirt and that stupid grin on his face I love so much. Now you see my problem.

"Okay, okay, enough, I'm sorry!"

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I ate your last piece of cake!"

"Now was that so hard" Jake said with a grin, rolling off of me.

"Yes" I said, with that pout on my face I know he can't resist. See I have my own weapons and I use them when needed, so ha.

Jake got up off the ground, and offered me a hand for help up. Yeah, like I would use help from a traitor, over a damn piece of cake! So I got up and headed up the stairs of the house, the house was more new than old, it had 3 levels, it was brown and beige, almost all the walls are made of windows, a large porch on the front, and was on 3 acres of land. I went straight to the living room, no one was home, they were all out hunting, and I plopped down in the middle of the big puffy dark leather couch. I love this couch; it's like sitting on clouds. Just as I grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on, Jacob came in and sat down beside me and put his arm on the back of the couch behind my head. He started playing with a strand of my long, curly, bronze hair.

"You still mad?" Jacob asked.

"No" I said, turning my head away from him, but still trying to concentrate on what I was watching, yes, it's as hard as you think.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I'm confused"

"Let me put this is Jacob language, alright" I said to Jake, "I am mad, but not mad mad, just no more tickling me over cake!"

"Fine, but I still think it's fun" Jacob said with a grin, while poking me in my side.

"Of course you do" I said, rolling my eyes.

Jake then brought up the subject I have been dreading for days, let's just say this was not my idea, it was my mom and dad's, according to them, it will help building character and self-esteem. Sure, parents, whatever you think.

"So tomorrow, first day of high school, huh?"

"Yup, high school sounds like total fun" I said, with a frown.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad, I went through it, wasn't the best days of my life, but it was fun. But just think, your dad went through high school so many times its horrible, then your aunts and uncles, the poor people" Jacob said, then was lost in thought by the end of that.

Sure Jacob, that speech made life so much easier, high school wasn't the best days of my life. What if I get stabbed or mugged on the first day yeah sounds right fun. Who invented High School anyway, the stupid person. Right then I got up off the couch, Jacob gave me a weird look while doing so, and migrated up to my room, and sat down on my bed, and pulled out my journal. Yes, I have journal, when you have a father who can read your mind, you don't exactly have anything in your mind that is private.

"_September 4__th__, 2010 _

_So tomorrow first day of high school, yeah, never thought I would be going to be going to high school, ever. I've watched movies, and read "how to survive high school for dummies" book. I'm not ready, how am I going to make friends, who am I going to sit with at lunch, and Jake is not going to be there, what am I going to do, I've never done anything without him. It's like my parents are making me grow up, and according to them, high school builds character and self-esteem. Well then how about, I don't want character and self-esteem, they suck. Well to sum everything up, I'm scared. So if I survive tomorrow, I'll write in here. So I wouldn't expect much writing then. _

_Renesmee._

I put my journal back in my side table, and get up to go to my closet to pick out what I am going to wear tomorrow, let's just say my closet it huge, thanks to my Aunt Alice, it has everything a girl could ask for. Well except for me, I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. So I decide on a purple American eagle chiffon camisole, a grey cardigan, American eagle ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of black flats. Yup, this is the nicest thing you're ever going to get me in. Then I heard a knock on the door, and Jacob walked in and sat down on my bed, and patted the bed for me to sit down.

"So I was thinking that we should watch a movie tonight, what do you say? But we can't stay up too late remember, school night" he said with a big grin on his.

"Yeah, sure I would love to, what movie anyway?" I answered.

"I was thinking… The Notebook, since I know how much you love it" Jacob said.

"Sure, if I cry, it's your entire fault; it makes me all mushy inside" I said. I looked at Jake, he knows me so well. I can't believe I'm doing this huge thing tomorrow, and he won't be there. He's my best friend, he's like my big brother, and I'm not sure what these feelings I've been having lately, he's Jacob, he hasn't changed, but I have. I've grown up, he hasn't seen that. Jake still wants me to be that little girl, and I have to show him that I'm not.

"Hey, I'm going to get the movie set up, and you want some popcorn too?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds good" I looked up at Jake, and gave him a smile.

"Okay, see you in like 5 then. I know you want to put your PJ's on too" Jake said with a smile.

"Haha, okay"

Just as Jacob left my room, I got up and went into my walk-in closet and looked in the full length mirror. _"I wonder what people see when they look at me" _I thought to myself. I know what my family see's, which would be nice if they didn't, is a little girl, only about 7 years ago, I was a toddler. I mean look at me, I am not a little kid. I know my parents and Jake just want to look out for me, but come on; I'm 18 and need a little freedom. I'm about 5'7; I have long bronze coloured and it's wavy, brown eyes, a little nose, long limbs, thanks to my dad, and the coordination of my mom, that's the only downside of being me, and the one thing that makes me 18, I have boobs, yeah 34B, so thank you people, I am definitely an 18 year old. I sigh, and I go to the cabinet with my pyjamas and grab at plaid pair of shorts and ratty old grey t-shirt.

"Everything is ready, you coming?" Jake yelled up the stairs.

"Coming" I yell back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Renesmee**

BEEP! BEEP! BEPP!

Ohhh come on! It's 7:30 already. It only feels like I went to sleep like 2 minutes ago, I hate school already and I haven't even went yet! I sigh, and move my comforter off on me, and place my feet on the floor and the first thing I thought _"I am getting a new alarm clock, one that wakes me up with music from my iPod"._ I walk over to my bathroom and turn on the water for the shower, and strip down while I'm waiting for the water to warm up. As I step into the shower, I instantly relax; hot water has never felt so good in my life. After I wash my hair, shave my legs, and so on, I reluctantly get out. I go to the sink and brush my teeth, put my pyjamas back on and head downstairs for some breakfast. When I get to the kitchen I notice Jake sitting at the island drinking coffee, wait its 8 o'clock, what is he doing up?

"Morning" I say to Jake "What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, your alarm clock is a little loud, so that's what woke me up. And thank god for coffee, or I would be dragging my ass around this house today" Jake told me, with a big yawn at the end.

"I'm sorry, looks like I'm not the only one that hates this school thing already" I said with a smile.

"Meh, I would be fine with it, but alarm clocks, especially the ones that don't wake you up with music, since the day I was born, suck" Jacob said, with a smile.

I walk over to the fridge and get milk, get the cereal out of the cupboard, and get a bowl from the cabinet, while pouring the cereal in the bowl, I hear someone walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie, oh and you to Jacob" Dad said with a smile.

"Morning Daddy" I said, as I run over to my dad to give him a hug.

"Big day today, huh, first day of high school?" dad says to me while hugging me back. I

"Sure, if you count something I don't want to do, a big day, sure, it's a huge day then" I say to my dad, burying my face into his chest, yeah the whole suck up thing, works every time.

"I know what you're doing; it's not going to work. High School isn't that bad, I went through it like 50 times, and I'm still here aren't I, granted I'm a vampire, but that doesn't matter. And I met your mother, so it wasn't a total waste" he said, with a laugh at the end.

"Fine, I'll go, but if I end up dead, friendless or a total looser by the end of the week, I'm not going back, ever, not even to another school in another town" I said, while letting go of dad, who then walks out of the room, likely to go find mom, I go back to the island to eat my breakfast. After I finish eating, Jake puts his arm around the back of my chair, and leans into me, and says "You'll be fine Ness, don't worry, if anyone makes fun of you or anything, give me a call, and I'll come pound them into the ground for you, how does that sound?" with a big smile on his face near the end.

"Sure, Jake that sounds awesome" I said, standing up and giving him a hug, he smells so good it's not even funny, and his arms, they feel so good when they are around me, okay enough, let go… let go… okay, letting go, now! I step back from Jake, and tell him I have to go do my hair, makeup and get dressed for school.

"Okay, you need a ride to school?" Jake asks.

"Sure, thanks. I'll tell you when I'm ready then" I say back.

"Sure, Sure"

I run up the stairs to my room, and sit at my make-up table and look at myself in the mirror.

"_Jake is your friend, your best friend, he is like your brother, having feelings for your brother is not a good thing. Yes he imprinted on you, that doesn't me he wants to be with you. Well yeah it does, but still, he doesn't want to be with me right now, which I hate, I just have to wait"_ I say to myself, in my head of course.

After taking a couple deep breathes, I start to do my make-up, I feel like going simple today. Foundation, light brown eye shadow, mascara, and lip-gloss, and now perfect. Now for hair, I'm thinking curly today, so that was easy, I just have to blow dry it, which makes my life simple. And thank you for being smart yesterday too, I have clothes picked out, I head to my closet, put my clothes on, and look at myself in the mirror, not bad if I do say so myself. Not to girly, not to boyish, I think I may actually look good, not saying I don't look good, okay, I'll stop talking now. I head downstairs, to find my mom and dad, with Jacob, watching TV, looks like they are watching "How I Met Your Mother", I LOVE that show. When my dad hears me coming downstairs, he gets up with my mom, and come and give me a hug.

"My baby girl is growing up!" my mom says to me, while squeezing me a little too hard.

"Mom can't breathe!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry sweetie! I'm just so happy, yet so sad, my baby is growing up!"

"Mom, calm down, I'll be back in like 6 hours, so no worries okay. Uh Jake can we leave now… please!" I almost yell at Jake.

"Coming!" Jake yells back.

"Okay, bye sweetie, we love you" dad says, while giving me less forceful hug.

While dad finishes hugging me, Jake is at the door putting his shoes on and grabbing the keys to the car. I grab my bag from the closet and grab my wallet from the table at the door, and run out the door. When were in the car, a blue 2010 Jeep Wrangler Islander, thanks to parents, it was Jake's birthday gift from this year, Jake leans over and says "I hope everything goes well today, remember any trouble, call me, and they will be a permeate fixture in the ground" ending with a smile.

"Haha, thanks Jake"

"No problem" he said, leaning over even more to kiss me on the forehead. My pulse starts to race, hmm he smells so good. Jake please lean away, I just want to get to school in one piece. He then leans away, and starts up the car, thank god.

"So, what classes did you take anyway?" Jake asks casually.

"For the first semester I have… Math, History, Hospitality and I think Woodworking. And for second semester I have English, Music, Science, and Art"

"Sounds fun, actually no, math, English, history and science sound very boring, but still have fun, maybe meet some new friends, if you have fun today, I have the right to say I told you so" Jake said, ruffling my hair.

"Thanks Jake" I said with a smirk.

"Okay, no going all mad on me, how about after school we go for a hunt, I know I need to stretch my legs, meaning you do to, so how about it?" Jake asks me.

"Oh thank god you mentioned that, that sounds amazing!" I said turning to face him, with a huge smile on my face.

We then pull up to Central High School, and I sigh, looks like this is actually happening, High School, meeting new people, actually doing this on my own, I hope me being a half vampire or not being normal isn't totally obvious.

"Looks like were here, have a good day Ness" Jake said with a smile

"Thanks Jake, can you pick me up at 3, save me from taking the bus" I said, looking at him with my puppy dog eyes, they work every time.

"I was going to pick you up anyway, but if you insist on me picking you up, I will" Jake says, with a big smile.

"Thanks Jake, you're the best" I lean over and give Jake a hug, and I'm trying not to concentrate on how good he smells, it's not going so well.

"Okay, bye Ness see you later" Jacob says, letting me go.

"Bye" I said, while getting out of the Jeep.

"_Okay Renesmee, everything is going to be fine, there just people, they won't bite"_. I walked into the school, see everything is fine, no one is staring. I walk down the hall and see the sign "MAIN OFFICE" and I go in the office and go to the desk. A very large woman is sitting behind it, she has blue jeans on, the mom jean kind, an orange sweater and her hair, definitely not a natural red, and the name plate on the desk says "Miss. Cope", so it looks like she's not married, wonder why.

"Hello dear and you are?" Miss Cope asked me.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, um, I'm new here, and I was told to come here before I go to any classes on the first day" I tell Miss Cope.

"Oh yes, one second, let me get you schedule and your time table, I'll be right back" she tells me.

I sit down in a really uncomfortable green plastic chair on side of the room, I look around the room. Most of this very boring and very white room, was the desk, lots of papers where everywhere. A bulletin board was on a wall, filled with lots of paper, next week there is a bake sale, a local band is playing in the gym tomorrow after school, and the school basketball team, the lizards, are playing another high school next week. A little while later Miss Cope comes back in the room with a file folder, filled with only a couple pieces of paper.

"Well Renesmee, looks like you have Math first, which is in classroom B3, it's down this hall, to the right and it the 3rd class on your left. Your locker is B36, which is at the end of the hall, and your combination is on the back of this paper, and the list of the rest of your classes are here" she said point at the folder. "You should have a hang of the school by the end of the day. And come back with this sheet signed by your teachers, have a nice day" Miss Cope said, in a very nice voice, okay, no one is this happy to work at a high school.

I leave the main office, and go down the hall, as I'm turning around the corner, I collide with someone and I land on the ground. My book bag and all the stuff in it, is all over the floor, and the file folder with all my important papers, there everywhere.

"I'm so sorry! I was going too fast and I wasn't looking were I was going, and your stuff is everywhere, let me help you" a boy says.

I look up to see a boy about my age, so in grade 10 (I'm saying I'm in grade 10, with my age I shouldn't even be in high school), he is about 5"11, he has brown hair and green eyes. Just by looking at him, you can tell he is into sports; he has a very athletic body.

"Oh, no it's okay, I wasn't looking, I'm new here, so I don't exactly know where I am going" I say to the boy while I'm getting up off the floor.

"My name is Darren by the way" Darren said, holding his hand out so I can shake it.

"Renesmee" I say to Darren, while shaking his hand.

"Well I'm sorry for running into you; I wasn't looking, anyway here is your stuff" he said, handing me my bag and the folder.

"Thanks for picking my stuff up too"

"No problem, and your new here don't worry, this high school isn't as bad as you think. So what's your first class?" he asks me.

"Oh, math in B3, I don't know who the teacher is though"

"Really, that's my first class, since your new I'll show were the class is and you can even sit beside me" Darren said, while turning around and walking down the hall with me.

"Thanks, that'd be nice" I said, smiling over at Darren.

Looks like high school isn't off to a bad start, maybe it won't be all that horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Renesmee **

"So if you're new here, where are you from?" Darren asks me.

"Forks, Washington. Really cold and really wet, that's all I can say about the place" I said with a smile.

"It's not so different here, the only big difference, were on an island" Darren said with a laugh.

Right now Darren and I are sitting at the back of the room in the two desks in the left hand corner near the windows waiting for class to start. He seems really nice, but the best part, all that worrying of not making friends when out the window, he's just a normal human boy. Only knowing him for a half an hour, we just seemed to click.

"So I don't mean to be all snoopy or anything, but what are your other classes, just want to see if we have any other classes together" Darren asked, with a cute little smile at the end.

I handed over my time table to him, and he seemed to be happy, because he started smiling two seconds after I handed it to him.

"Well looks like we have woodworking and history together this semester, and next we have science and art together. But by just looking at you, I wouldn't take you for a person who likes woodworking" Darren said, raising an eyebrow.

"Is it because I am a girl" I said, looking at Darren, giving him a smirk.

"NO! Well maybe, it's just most girls here they wouldn't even think of taking it, or anything else like it, because they would break a nail or something" he said, sighing.

"Not me, the dirtier the better" I said, with a laugh at the end.

"Looks like we're going to be great friends" Darren said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, looks like it" I said, looking down and blushing a little.

Okay, I know. When a boy tells you you're going to be great friends, you're not supposed to all happy, its friends, it's not like he is asking you out or anything, I knew the guy for less than an hour! It's when you only know one boy your entire life, not saying Jacob is horrible or anything, you like to play the field a little bit.

Just then a boy, about 6 feet tall, blond hair, blue eyes and every teenage girl's fantasy, comes up and sits in the desk in front of Darren.

"Hey man, what's up? Actually wait…" the boy said, looking at me for a few seconds "Who's this?" looking at Darren and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, this is Renesmee, she's new here and she moved here from Forks, Washington. And Renesmee" Darren said, nodding at the blond boy "this is Bryan".

"I like you already, you look like fun, and the unique name, makes you even better" Bryan said, smirking at me.

"Okay, ignore him. He just wants to get in your pants, but sadly he's my best friend, you'll get use to him after a while, I did. 13 years later and he still pisses me off" Darren said.

"More like ignore him, I do not want to get into your pants! And wait, hey! It's a privilege to know me, I'm just that amazing" Bryan said, then punched Darren in the arm, hard.

"Okay ow! That actually hurt!" Darren said, rubbing his arm and glaring at Bryan.

"Pussy" Bryan said, turning around the look at the front.

"Bryan seems… nice" I said quietly, turning to looking at Darren.

"He is, everyone loves him. He is the captain of the basketball team, volleyball team and student body president. He makes his way around" Darren said, sighing.

"Clearly" I said "Hey, you have a cell phone?"

"Yup, I do. Everyone does these days" Darren said.

"Just got a new phone and I want your number" I said to Darren grinning.

"Sure" he said and handed me his phone while taking mine "I want yours too"

"Well yeah, I thought it was implied" I said, with a smirk.

Just as Darren was handing me his phone, the bell rang, and then the teacher walked into the room.

"Okay class, I want you to open your text book and turn to page 56, and copy the note I'm about to write on the board please".

Just then my cell phone vibrated, and I looked down at the screen, it was from Darren.

"_Hey, just wanted to check if it work, I'm not busy for lunch, you up for it? And yes, I'm being pushy, and after school, I'm not doing anything then either, you want to hang out?"_

I look up from my phone, and look to my side and smile at Darren.

"_Sure sounds like fun. I have to ask my parents, but they should let me"_ I text back.

I say this is a start to a pretty good day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Renesmee **

RING! RING!

Class is done! 1O o'clock already, works for me, I grab my binder and my other stuff and pack it in my bag and put it over my shoulder.

"So I'll meet you at your locker after second period?" Darren said, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

That reminds me, I need to find my locker first, it would save me some time, instead of lugging this crap around, and also before I forgot; get the slip signed by Mrs. Wallis that I got from the office.

"Actually I haven't really made it to my locker yet, which from what I'm told is at the end of this hall, so if you wouldn't mind coming to my locker with me and show me to the hospitality room" I said, giving him a huge smile, that smile gets me everything in life. "And also before I forget, I need to get this slip signed, hold on".

I walked up to the front, while Mrs. Wallis was marking tests, and with my awesome eye site, I saw some kid got an F on a test, the poor person.

"Mrs. Wallis, uh I have to get this signed for the office, would you mind signing it" I said, handing the slip to her.

"Sure, Renesmee" Mrs. Wallis said, while signing the slip. "I hope you have a good day".

"Thanks, I think it's going to go good so far" I said with a smile, while looking back at Darren. I grabbed the slip from Mrs. Wallis and walked out into the hall with Darren right behind me.

"Alright, so what's your locker number?" Darren asks me, while we were walking to the end of the hall.

"One second" I looked in my bag, magically while dropping my binder, yes that is called skills, and take my time table out, "looks like B36".

"Really, cool, well I guess were locker buddies, mine is B35" Darren said with a smile.

"That's awesome! At least I don't hate my locker buddy, that's a plus" I said with a laugh.

I turn my time table over and find a sticker with my locker combination on the back, 45 34 12. I do the combination, put my bag in the locker, grab my binder, take my jacket off and hang it on the hook, perfect.

"Off to hospitality" I said, sighing.

"That's room C3, so down E Hall, and C Hall is right in the middle, and it's about half way down C Hall, but I'll show you were it is anyway" Darren said, while I was following behind him, having no idea where I am going.

We walk down C Hall, well at least I think we are anyway, and I got hit with the smell of chocolate chip cookies, and I want to throw up, did I mention I don't like chocolate, AT ALL.

"Hmmm chocolate chip cookies, don't you love the smell of them, there so good" Darren said, sniffing the air.

"No, not so much, chocolate is not my best friend, it makes me want to gag" I said.

"Okay, your weird, chocolate is like the food of the heavens" he said laughing.

We stop in front of the C3, and I look inside. A big kitchen up at the front, six tables in the middle of the room, and six kitchens at the back of the room and on the side wall in lined with 7 huge windows looking outside to a court yard, I like it.

"Okay, I'll meet you at your locker after class, see you later" Darren said with a smile.

"If I find my locker" I said laughing.

/*/*/*/

I just finished Hospitality and I'm on my way to my locker, and surprisingly not getting lost, now that I look at it, I go down a hall and turn, not so hard. I turn to go down B Hall, and I go to my locker and find Darren waiting in front of my locker.

"Hi" Darren said shyly.

"Hey, so what are we doing for lunch?" I ask.

"Don't know, there's a pretty good pizza place across the street, you up for it?"

"Yeah, sure, I love pizza" I said with a smile. Actually I do love pizza, cheese is A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. Yum.

I put my combination in my lock, and open my locker, toss my binder in and grab my jacket and look in my bag for my wallet and my phone, money and a cell phone would be useful. I follow Darren to the main entrance of the school, walk outside, and of course, not that I would expect any different, it's raining! I hate rain.

"So, this isn't any different from Forks isn't it? it's still pouring rain" Darren said, with a little smirk.

"Shut up and yes" I said smiling. "So where is this pizza place?"

"Just up the road, it's going to be packed, just to warn you, it's really popular. So how about we get the pizza and eat it at the part, they have a gazebo with picnic tables under it"

"Yeah, I would like that" I answered with a smile.

Just then we get to the pizza place and get into the long line, Darren wasn't kidding when he said it would be packed. When we finally got to the counter to order, I got a slice on pepperoni and cheese, with extra cheese of course, and Darren got the meat lovers, men and their meat. Jake eats so much meat it's horrible, well I do to, but that's not the point. When we got our pizza, we headed over to the park, which was not far at all; we got the last picnic table in the gazebo.

"This looks so good, I'm so hungry right now it's not even funny" I said, while picking up my slice of pizza, I take a big bite, and it is so good, I make a groan of content.

"Told you it was good" Darren said smiling.

"So let's talk, enough about school, I want to know about you" I told Darren.

"About me huh, I'm not all that interesting" he said with a smirk.

"Well your best friend is Bryan that must mean something, that means your life is interesting" I said.

"I am the captain of the baseball team and make fun of me if you will; I'm really into music and drama. I stared in a couple musicals here, and I'm in the band" Darren said, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Really, that's amazing, I love music, my dad is the most amazing piano player, and if he wanted to, he could play every other instrument. And if you're in another play or musical, I'll be there, front row too" I said smiling.

"Good, cause my friends, thinks the guys that are in the band or the drama club or whatever, is the equivalent to being gay, so I don't really mention it to them" Darren said sighing.

"Okay, they're stupid, I think girls are more attract to guys in the arts sometimes, but whatever they think, so how about your family? They must be some awesome people" I said with a smirk.

"You'd love them. I have a sister, she's 5, she pisses me off sometimes, but she's a real sweetheart. I have a brother, he's 14, he's the total opposite of me, he thinks he's all cool and gangster, I think you're getting my point. And my parents, they are divorced, my brother and sister mostly live with my mom, but I live in both houses, its hard sometimes, but everyone is happier this way" Darren said smiling.

"Well that's good, I have no idea what I would do if my parents split up, and I don't even want to think about it. But that reminds me, since we're talking about family, I need to tell my parents were hanging out tonight, be right back" I told Darren.

"Sure"

I get off the picnic table and walk a little ways away and dial Jake's number to tell him that it would better if we could go hunting later.

RING RING RING … RING RING RING… RING RING RING!

Okay that's weird, Jake always answers his phone, I mean always! But like 1 time out of 50, someone else answers it, but this is weird. Anyway on to the parents next, the joy, I don't think my parents are going to be all too happy that I have made friends with dinner, or in this case a human, but whatever.

RING RING RING!

"Nessie, how is everything going sweetie?" Dad answered. Great, not that I don't love Daddy, but he can make everything bigger than it is, he'll probably think me and Darren are getting married now.

"Everything is going great Dad, I was just wondering if I could have a friend over tonight, maybe watch a movie in the basement or something, if that's okay?" I ask.

"A boy huh? I guess that is okay, but remember Nessie, be careful, him being human and all… And I'll still get Jake to pick you up though, I don't think you want to take the bus" Dad said, I could see him smiling, he probably is.

"Yes I understand Daddy and thank you, see you at 3, I love you"

"Love you to Nessie, hope you have a good afternoon, bye sweetheart" Dad said, and then CLICK.

Well that was easy, I head back over to were Darren was sitting, he had finished his pizza and was now eyeing mine like it was the last piece of food in the world, sometimes I do not understand were boys get there appetite from.

"Eat it"

"What?" Darren said, looking up at me.

"Eat it, I see you eyeing my pizza, go ahead and eat it" I said, with a smile at the end.

"You are the best person ever!" Darren said, grabbing the slice of pizza so fast, boys.

"And we can hang out after school; want to watch a movie at my house? And Jake, he's going to pick us up at 2:45 so we don't have to take the bus, sound good?"

"Sounds fun, and who's Jake anyway?" Darren asked.

"Just a family friend, he has been living with us for a while" I answer.

"Oh okay, that's cool" Darren said with a smile.

After we finished eating, well Darren finished eating, we headed back to school and went to our lockers and headed over to history, sigh, not that I don't like history, it's just boring, I mean I have family members that are living that have lived during half the crap they teach me, but whatever, I'll live it's not like I am going to be in the class forever. History was in F2, this is the first time I ever ventured upstairs, not like there was much of an upstairs, and it was just a hallway, but anyway. Darren and I went to go and sit in the back row near the window, and it's still raining. The history teacher, Mr. Paul, let's just say he shouldn't be a history teacher. Finally after the longest class ever, it was done, with lots of homework in the end, but not the point, I'll have it done in 10 minutes anyway.

"Well that was the longest and most boring class I have even been in!" Darren complained.

"I agree with you all the way" I said with a laugh. "So were off to woodworking, so where are we off too?"

"It's D8; we go down these stairs…"

Looks like woodworking is way out of the way, it was on the other side of the school, but yes, I may sound weird, but I love the smell of wood, it has a calming effect on me, it reminds me of the forest. Darren and I pick our seats at the table on the right side of the classroom, which already had a couple people there, and they were some more of Darren's friends. One was tall, about 6'2, blond hair, glasses, and a full set of braces, this time it was cute instead of nerdy. The other boy was the Jock type, brown curly hair, lots of muscle, about 6'5, looks about the size of Uncle Emmet, and has a football jersey on, at least we know what his favourite sport was.

"Hey, Darren, and who is this?" the boy with the blond hair asked.

"Guy's this is Renesmee, she just moved here from Forks, Washington" Darren said "And just so you can know who they are, the blond guy is Scott, and the other one is Matt, you'll get to know them, trust me"

"Sounds reassuring" I said with a laugh.

This class makes me love woodworking even more, instead of doing small projects, we actually do actual work. I went into a grade 12 woodworking class, even though I'm in grade 10, it was a little more of a challenge. The bell rang at 2:40, too soon for my liking, Darren and I packed up our stuff and headed over to our lockers, and out to the front of the school to wait for Jacob, but when we get out to the front, Jacob is sitting there waiting. When he sees me, a huge smile spreads over my face, but he looks to my side and sees Darren walking with me to the car, and his smile is gone, in its place, a scowl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Renesmee **

I think I just had the most awkward car ride of my life. No one was talking at all; Jake had his hands clenched on the steering wheel so tight it looked like he was going to break it and Darren; he was so quite I didn't even think anyone was in the back seat. When we reached Jake after we saw him waiting at his Jeep, and leaning against the passenger door in the front of the school, he looked mad. He was wearing his normal attire, dark was jeans, a tight grey V-neck , and switched his normal black boots for black converse, god it's like I haven't seen him a week rather than just 6 hours, I'm pathetic.

"Hey Jake, thanks for picking me up" I said to Jake going up to him to give him a hug/ I put my hand on his arm, and sent him _"He's just a friend; you have nothing to worry about, and we're going to go hunting after, I promise"._ Jacob was the one and only guy in my life and was very protective, but come on, it's a human boy, and what is he going to do to me?

"Welcome" Jacob said with a hard expression on his face.

"Hi, Jacob, I'm Darren" Darren said, holding his hand out for Jacob to shake.

Jacob being Jacob, grunted, shook Darren's hand, and walked to the other side of the Jeep so he could get in the driver's side, and that is where the awkwardness started, not a word was said after this. When we got to the house, and had the Jeep parked in the garage, Jacob got out so fast it wasn't even funny, he knew I was going to make friends, so I guess we're going to have a talk later.

"Wow, your house is so big Renesmee" Darren told me while we were walking out of the garage.

"Haha, it's been home for a while, that's all I got to say" I said with a laugh.

When we moved to Providence we discussed lots of thing, like when it was time for school and everything (still didn't like the school idea then) how Mom and Dad would be more like my sister and brother, with my rapid growing rate and all that stuff, and me looking older than them, it just seemed easier. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme would be my parents, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper would also be my brother and sisters, and they were just adopted, and Jake, would just be a family friend living with us, no explanation needed there I guess.

"And you want to work on the History homework we got, it shouldn't take long?" I ask Darren.

"Sure, I almost forgot about that!"

"So ready to meet my family, I hope you live after this, just a warning" I said to Darren while walking up the front steps.

"Well that was reassuring, but the only thing I'm worrying about is will they like me, Jacob didn't seem too" Darren said sighing.

"Jacob is Jacob, don't worry about him, he'll get over it" I hope.

We made it up to the front door and opened it, we took off our shoes, we put our jackets on the hook and lead Darren to the living room, here goes nothing I guess. As we turned the corner, I saw Mom and Dad, with Emmett and Carlisle watching a basketball game, Mom looking a little less then enthused.

"Hi Nessie, how was school? And I'm going to guess that you must be Darren" Grandma Esme said getting up, "It's nice to meet you" she said holing out her hand for Darren to shake.

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Cullen" Darren said shaking Esme's hand.

"And Darren this is my Dad, Carlise, my brother and sister, Edward and Bella" I said pointing to my family.

"Nice to meet you all" Darren said with a smile and a wave.

"Anyway, were going to head downstairs to the basement if that's okay? We were just going to watch a movie" I tell everyone.

"Okay sweetie, dinner will be in about an hour, we'll call you both up okay? Oh and have you seen Jacob?" Esme asks me.

"Okay, and as for Jacob, he picked us up and literally ran out of the Jeep and disappeared, so I don't know" I answer.

"Alright, well if you see him, tell him dinner is in an hour"

"Okay, I will"

Darren and I head down to the basement and we both sit on the couch, another one of those puffy couches from upstairs, I love it.

"Wow, this basement is amazing" Darren said looking around.

"Yeah, it's not horrible" I answer with a smirk.

It is an abnormally large basement, well considering the size of the rest of the house; the basement is the right size. We have a 70 inch plasma TV covering one wall, another is covered by rows and rows of movies, and there are also about 500 video games, for Xbox, PS3, Wii, you name it we have it. On the other side of the basement is a wall of windows which looks out to a pool in the back not that we use it, it's just for show, and there is also a giant ass pool table. Yeah it's a pretty good basement and a teenage boys dream.

"So what movie you want to watch anyway?" I ask Darren.

"I don't even know what you have, let's go and look are your movie store you guys have" Darren says laughing.

We end up settling on Crazy Stupid Love, it just came out like a week ago, but I have watched it like 20 times I swear, it's so funny, it will never get old.

"Please say it's not a girl's movie and ill end up falling asleep?" Darren asks.

"Hey! One chick flick will now kill you, but for your information you won't fall asleep and no it's not a girl's movie"

"Okay good"

We worked on our homework while we watched the movie and as it turns out, Darren didn't hate the movie, well from what we watched anyway, he found the parts with Ryan Gosling slapping Steve Carell's face very entertaining, well so does everyone. About half way through the movie we got called up for dinner, we closed our books and made our way upstairs, as we were getting to the kitchen we noticed Jacob sitting at the island eating, well this isn't going to awkward in the least.

"Hi Ness, Darren, I made chicken parmesan for dinner, is that okay?" Esme asked as we pulled out our chairs at the island sat down. She put two big plates in front of us, well I'm hungry, but not that hungry, I sat beside Jacob and Darren was on my other side.

"Thanks Gran…. Uh mom, this looks great, thank you" I said looking up at Esme to give her a smile.

And when I man awkward, it's not an understatement, let's just say the car ride home was just the beginning. All you could hear while we ate was silver ware scraping against the plates and chewing. Usually when I eat dinner with Jake all you hear is laughing and us talking about anything and everything. Jacob finished with his dinner, rinsed his dish, ran out of the kitchen and went outside.

"Yeah, I still get the feeling he doesn't like me very much" Darren said sighing.

"Don't worry about him, my parents and the rest of the family like you, I call that an accomplishment" yeah, I would call that the accomplishment of the year, I can hear Dad reminding me in my mind, don't let anything happen, he's still a human…

"I guess that isn't so bad"

/*/*/*/

After we finished dinner we went back down to the basement to finish the movie and our homework, and it was around 6 o'clock when we were done everything.

"So what do you want to do now?" Darren asked.

"You want to go for a walk or something?"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds nice" he answers with a smile.

We head up the stairs and to the door so we can get our jackets and shoes, I yell "Me and Darren are going for a walk, be back soon!" someone will hear it, so no worries there. There were trails I discovered behind the house one day when I was going on a hunt with Jacob, so we head behind the house and head up the side of the mountain.

"Wow, it's really nice back out here, I wouldn't mind living out here" Darren said looking around, I wouldn't say it's so bad either, but not for the reasons he thinks, there's plentiful wildlife…

"Yeah, it's not all that bad…" I said trialing off.

"Hey, Renesmme?" Darren asked, looking at me.

"Yeah"

"I think we're going to be good friends" he says putting his arm around my shoulder and giving me a one armed hug.

"I think so too" I answer looking up at him and leaning into him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jacob**

I don't know what came over me, one second I was all happy to see Nessie, six hours felt like six days, then I saw her with some human boy coming over to the car, looks like he is either coming over or needing a ride, I don't like either option. I've practically had Nessie to myself for the past 7 years, and I liked it like that, that was the only thing I didn't like about school, Nessie is Nessie, she is loveable, and people gravitate to it. It's hard to admit, but I'm jealous, any guy would, but he's a human boy, what competition is he anyway?

"Hey, Jake thanks for picking me up" Nessie said to me, while leaning up to give me a hug and looking at me with those big brown eyes I love too much. She then touched my arm and sent to me_ "He's just a friend; you have nothing to worry about, and we're going to go hunting after, I promise". _There better be nothing to worry about, your mine and I want to keep it that way, and I know I sound possessive, but I love her too much.

"Welcome" I said to Nessie in a hard voice, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, it just did.

"Hi Jacob, I'm Darren" Darren said holding his hand out for me to shake. I grunted, shook his hand, and went around to the driver's side of the jeep. But to say the car ride home was awkward was and understatement, not a word was said. I'm going to admit it, I wasn't helping the situation, and I was gripping the steering wheel so tight I thought I was going to break it, what! It's not my fault, I don't like the kid, and I don't like any guy falling all over Nessie. When we got back to the Cullen's, I turned off the Jeep, and hoped out and practically ran out of the garage, I didn't feel like seeing Nessie with Darren, and what makes things worse is that we had plans after school, she pushed them aside for late tonight, but still, I know, I shouldn't feel like I am being replaced, but I am. I ran into the woods behind the house and went behind a bush, stripped down and phased, maybe a run will help things, well I hope it does anyway, and of course I wasn't alone, is there ever a time when I'm not alone when I'm a wolf?

"_Hi Jake" _Seth thought is a very happy voice, that kid is never sad and always happy, it creeps me out sometimes.

"_Hey man, what's up?" _I thought, might as well talk to the kid.

"_Nothing much, just doing the daily patrol, you?" _Seth answered.

"_Just going for a run, lots on my mind" _I thought.

"_What's wrong man? Girl trouble" _Seth asked, with a picture of Nessie popping up in his mind.

"_Yeah it is, Nessie met a boy at School today, Darren, he seems nice, and I know it's a little quick and the imprinting is just making everything worse, but I feel replaced already, I mean we had plans today and she just pushed them aside till later, I feel jealous, she wants to spend time with someone that isn't me, and I don't like It" _I thought back.

"_I would say I know the feeling, but I don't. But I can tell you, talk to her, tell her how you feel, it will help I promise, when Darren leaves tell her your jealous, I know she'll understand, she's Nessie and she's awesome like that" _Seth thought back, that kid is smart when he wants to be.

"_Thanks man, I'm going to go for a run though, clear my head before I go talk to Nessie so I don't get mad and yell that wouldn't help too much, huh?" _I thought.

"_I'm done patrolling anyway, so I'll talk to you later then, see yeah" Jake _Seth thought before he faded out.

Alone, finally, I guess being alone is harder than I thought these days. For about another half an hour, I ran, just ran, through river, up mountain sides, so when I got back to the Cullen's and went back to where I phased so I could get my clothes back. When I walked in the door of the house I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and I also thought I would find Nessie in here, no luck I guess, but as soon as I walked out of the kitchen, Esme went in there.

"Hello Jacob I was just about to make Dinner for you, Nessie and Darren, what would you like?" Esme asked, walking over to the fridge.

Great, Darren is staying for dinner, doesn't this sound like fun, note sarcasm. "You know I eat anything, so whatever your making is good for me" I said to Esme with a smile.

"Haha okay, dinner should be ready in about an hour, so I'll call you when it's ready" Esme said grabbing some pasta out of the cabinet, and chicken out of the fridge.

"How does chicken parmesan sound?"

"That sounds wonderful Esme, thank you"

I walked up the stairs to my room and just lied on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, sounds like lots of fun right? I think I might have fell asleep cause I turned over and looked at my clock and it was an half an hour later, I got up and stretched, oh my gosh that feels so good. I walk down the stairs heading over to the living room, then to the kitchen.

"Hi Jacob, you must have a sixth sense when it comes to food, cause I just finished making it" Esme told me, while setting a plate of chicken parmesan in front of me, I swear for a woman who doesn't eat, her food is AMAZING!

"Haha, yeah I think I do sometimes" I said just before I took a big bite of chicken, "Oh my god Esme, this is so good, I don't know how I lived before you started making food!"

"Sometimes neither do I, but enjoy, I'll be right back, I'm going to get Nessie and Darren for dinner" she said walking away. When Esme came back, Nessie and Darren were coming right behind her laughing, yeah because everything he does is just so funny.

"Hi Ness, Darren, I made chicken parmesan for dinner, is that okay?" Esme asked as they pulled out their chairs at the island so they could sit down. She put two big plates in front of them, I think Esme likes to over feed us sometimes, Nessie sat beside me and Darren was on her other side.

"Thanks Gran…. Uh mom, this looks great, thank you" Nessie said looking up at Esme to give her a smile.

Just as Esme left the kitchen to let us eat, everything got awkward again. Because I don't want to say anything mean, Nessie doesn't want to say anything by accident that she shouldn't, and Darren just doesn't want to get his head chopped off by me if he says something wrong, smart kid. All you hear is silver wear scraping across the plates while we ate and chewing. Normal dinners in the Cullen house consists of laughing, pushing, large amounts of food, and lots of talking because when me and Nessie are together, that's all we do is talk. I finished dinner rather quickly, I just wanted out; I went to rinse my plate, left the kitchen and went outside to sit on the step. I was sitting there for about five minutes just thinking, when Edward of all people came outside and sat beside me, sure, the father of the girl you like just waltz down and sits right close to you, not weird at all.

"Hello Jacob, how are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Okay I guess"

"Well I can't help over hearing in your head that you're not"

"I'm just confused with stuff right now" I answered, sighing.

"What I'm getting is that you're having trouble letting Nessie grow up, it just has been you and her for 7 years, and now she has a life without you in it, and you're starting to have feelings for her".

"You know it's sometimes useful when you can read my mind, but right now, not a huge fan of it" I said scowling at him.

"You know she is my daughter too, not just a random person"

I took a big intake of breath, "Yeah I know, but you're her dad, this a little weird. I'm starting to fall for your daughter, shouldn't you be wanting to kill me right now, not trying to talk to me about it" I said with a laugh.

"I just want her to be happy, Bella and I are also having trouble with her growing up, and with her rapid growth rate and she didn't even get a normal childhood. When she went off to school this morning, we had more difficulties letting her go then we thought we would" Edward said running his hands through his hair like he does when he stressed.

"Yeah I know, it went by really fast, I didn't even have enough time to process her growing up, it went by so fast, now suddenly she is a woman, rather than the little girl. And she's making friends, like I don't hate Darren, I just hate the fact she is making friends and she's doing things on her own".

"Jacob, give her time, she does love you, more than you know. She is just not going to have a life and want nothing to do with you, just let her make her own decisions" Edward said to me.

"I know, I have always know that, it's just hard, she is my Nessie, and the feelings I'm having lately, I shouldn't be having them for her, I'm not ready" I said sighing.

"Well whatever you do, just don't her. But I trust you Jacob, as much as I don't like you sometimes, you're like a brother to me, remember that" Edward said.

"I didn't even think of it"

"All I want is for her to be happy" Edward said getting up and going back in the house.

I wasn't ready for that conversation; well I have Edward's blessing that for sure, but I'm not ready. I need time to process everything, she is my Nessie, and the bottom line, and I'm just not ready for her to grow up.

**Renesmee**

Darren and I have been out walking for about an hour, when I notice it is about 7 o'clock.

"Darren, its 7, I know it's not all that late, but we have school tomorrow…" I trail off.

"Yeah, I know, I was just about to mention it, I had fun today though, we need to hangout this weekend, how does that sounds?" He asked me.

"I would love too" I answer with a smile.

/*/*/*/

Darren's mom had picked him up about 10 minutes ago, I wasn't completely ready to go to my room and I couldn't find Jacob so we could go hunting, so I've been watching TV in the basement since he left, when I heard someone coming down the basement stairs, I looked up and saw Jake coming over to sit beside me.

"Hey Ness, what cha doing? I heard Darren leave" Jake asked.

"Just watching some TV, I'm not ready to go to bed yet, and I couldn't find you to go hunting, so I'm just here" I told Jake with a sad smile.

"I was just out of patrol… but I missed you today, I say you shouldn't go to school anymore" Jake said with a smile on his face.

"I missed you too, lots of stuff happened today, first day of school EVER, made a friend, so yeah, big day" I said to Jake.

"I haven't given you a hug today, come here" Jake said to me, opening his arms to give me a hug.

I scooted over to Jake and wrapped my arms around him, hmmm how I missed him today. I just wanted to tell Jake about everything today, but I don't think he wants to, because almost everything involved Darren, why does he not like him so much, he's just a friend, that's it.

He takes a deep breath and says "well we didn't go on that hunt we said we were going to go on, so you still up for it? I know it's a little late, but we won't be long" Jake asks.

"Yeah, sure, I have to go change though, Aunt Alice will kill me if I get these clothes dirty" I told Jake with a smile.

"This is true; I'll meet you in the living room, okay?" Jake said with a smile.

"Okay, see you in 5" I said while getting up off the couch and making my way up the stairs, I walk through the living room and notice no one is there, actually no one is in the house. I walk into the kitchen and notice a note written by dad on the island.

_Renesmee, _

_Mom and I decided to go out for a hunt with Emmett, Rosalie, Grandma and Grandpa, Alice and Jasper are out to do some shopping, you should be feeling sorry for Jasper right now, we should be back before 10, see you at home sweetie. _

_Love Mom and Dad xoxox. _

Well looks like me and Jake have the house for us for the next couple hours, not that I mind, peace and quiet with Jake and 8 other vampires, not an easy thing to have. I then head up to my room and change into a pair of ripped jeans (if they get ripped more, it all works then), an American eagle hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, and a pair of converse, pretty good for hunting. I walk down the stairs and find Jake sitting and watching TV on that big comfy couch I love so much and watching football, he doesn't hear me come down because he is into the game so much, I jump on top of him and land in his lap and get an "ooffff" from Jake, okay I'm not that heavy thank you.

"Nessie, can I ask what that was for?" Jake asked, putting his arms around me.

"You looked so into the game that I just HAD to ruin your concentration" I said with a laugh.

"Now that football is done because you decided to in intrude, hunting time?" Jake asked.

"Well yeah! And everyone is gone till about 10 tonight, we got the house to ourselves, how about a movie tonight, but not too late, school tomorrow" I said sighing.

"Alright, now hunting time!"

"Haha alright!"

/*/*/*/

"I feel so much better!" I said flopping down beside Jake on the couch in the living room.

"Well that's normally what happens after hunting" Jake said laughing.

"Ass… I know that!" I said punching Jake in the arm, hard, take that!

"Alright, OW! That actually hurt" Jake said, pretending to be in pain while rubbing his arm.

"Whatever, you deserved it" I said laughing.

"Did not!" Jake said, with a cute frown on his face, faker.

"Moving on! What movie do you want to watch tonight anyway? Not the notebook this time, watched it last night and cried, so I'm up for comedy" I said to Jake.

"How about… Wedding Crashers" Jake said.

"Yeah, sure! I love that movie and I haven't seen it in forever anyway. And I'm going to put my pyjamas on, I'll be back" I said to Jake, so I went upstairs to change into my pyjamas and get settled into the couch in the living room as Jacob was in the kitchen getting some popcorn and pop. I put in the movie in and previews started playing just as Jacob walked into the room with a huge bowl of popcorn and sat down beside me on the couch. He put his arm behind me on the back of the couch and I snuggled into his side, I felt happier than normal. There are those feelings again, he's my best friend, and I don't think he sees me that way, considering my actual age is 7, he most likely sees me as his little Nessie.

"Hey, Nessie I uh… there's something I wanted to talk to you about?" Jacob asked about 10 minuites into the movie.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I answered.

"It's about Da… actually I just wanted to see what time you wanted to go to bed tonight?" Jacob asked.

"10 like normal" I said, I'm a bit confused now, I wonder what he was going to say?

I think I fell asleep about halfway through the movie because the last thing I remember is Jacob carrying me up the stairs to my room and setting me on my bed.

"Goodnight Renesmee, I'll always love you no matter what, I just wish life would be simpler and we could be together" Jacob said, sighing, while brushing a piece of hair from my face.

I was half asleep, so he could have said something else; I just hope it was true


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Jacob**

I am the biggest chicken ever! I go to tell Nessie that I'm jealous, literally putting all my feelings on the table, and I get scared and I ask her what time she wants to go to bed, like come on! Were about 10 minutes into the movie and I decided I would talk to her then.

"Hey, Nessie I uh… there's something I wanted to talk to you about?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" she answered.

"It's about Da… actually I just wanted to see what time you wanted to go to bed tonight?" And that is where I became the biggest looser, and said the stupidest thing.

"10 like normal?" Nessie said, sounding a little confused, well I would be confused.

Then we went back to watching the movie without saying anything, but she stayed cuddled into my side, not that I minded anyway. About halfway through the movie I think she passed out, her breathing became shallow and calm. When the movie ended, I knew she fell asleep, I went to go turn off the TV and bring the bowl back into the kitchen, and I walked back into the living room and picked Nessie up off the couch, brought her upstairs and laid her on the bed. I sat on her bed and just looked at her sleeping, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Renesmee, I'll always love you no matter what, I just wish life would be simpler and we could be together" I said quietly and moved a piece of hair from her face.

I got up off the bed and went over to my bedroom down the hall past Carlisle's study, and fell face first into the bed and my face landed in the pillow.

"Jake, why are you such a chicken shit?" I said to myself, my voice being muffled my pillow. I turn over and stare at the ceiling, what am I going to do? I start having feeling for her the minute another guy comes into her life, well I had feelings for her before, but I just notice them now. Being a guy sucks.

**Renesmee**

It's been about a month since I started going to school, more like started going to hell, but anyway that's not the point. Darren and I have become great friends, it's like we have knew each other forever, but we have only been in each other lives for a month. I met his family, they are amazing people, they are sweet and loving, just like I imaged they would be. His sister on the other hand, I want to take her home she is so cute, I don't know how Darren ever said she was annoying, her favourite colour is pink and she wears pig tales, which is the cutest thing in the world. When we hangout its usually just giant video game wars, hikes in the forest in the back of my house, working on homework or watching movies. One weekend he came over at 9am, and didn't leave until midnight, we had a huge movie marathon; we end up watching 5 movies. He been acting strangely lately though, it's like he wants to tell me something, and he gets all quiet and then we just sit there in silence, okay, weird. Jake and I, well that is a total different story, I'm not sure where we stand, I mean we still hang out and do stuff we normally do, but the fact that I have feelings for him makes everything we do that involves touching just awkward for me. When I'm near him all I think is my head "I like you! Why won't you open your eyes and realize it, because I am too chicken shit to even tell you!" I miss when Jake and I just hung out and feelings weren't involved. But sometimes I swear he likes me back and he's flirting with me, but then he's back to normal so fast I'm not sure if it even happens. I've also had some intense talks with Dad lately about how love is a thing to be cherished, not ignored, its important in a relationship. But mostly we talk about Jake, and those conversations end with him saying "he does love you, he may just not be ready right now", alright dad be all cryptic and crap. So now this brings us to another lovely day at school, shoot me, but on the upside, it's Friday, thank god!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I look out from under the pile of covers and I hope that the alarm clock is on something and its going off 2 hours early and I can go back to sleep. But no, in bright red letters it said 7:30, time to get up and face another day. I get up out of bed, go downstairs, and smell eggs and bacon being made in the kitchen, I hope its Esme making me breakfast because that would make my day. Instead when I head around the corner and go in the kitchen, I see Jacob standing in front of the stove making food. I silently walk over to Jacob, stand behind him and wrap my arms around his waste from behind and give him a huge hug, hmmm he smells so good, okay contain yourself, he's just making breakfast, that's it.

"Morning Jake" I said, my voice muffled because my face was pressed against Jacob's back.

"Morning Nessie, you know I heard you when you came into the kitchen, so if you think I didn't your wrong" Jacob said with a laugh, while I let go and he turned around and hugged me normally.

"Whatever, I tried that's all that matter" I said punching Jake in the arm.

"So I made breakfast, bacon and eggs, you want some?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah sure, why are you up so early anyway?" I asked.

"Just couldn't sleep" Jake said.

"Oh okay"

We ate breakfast in the kitchen on the island and after I went upstairs to get dressed and get ready for the school day, not that I want too. I went to go take a shower and brush my teeth, and after I did my hair and makeup, hair was simple, I blow dried it and straightened it, and makeup was concealer with powder, thick black eyeliner for the old Hollywood feel, mascara and light pink lip-gloss. I walk over to my giant closet and looked in to see what I was going to wear today, I felt like being lazy today, so I wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white tank top with a grey hoodie over top with a pair of black flats. I went over to Jake's room to find him sitting on his bed reading a book, Jake only reads once and while, and usually when he's bored, I jump on the bed and sit beside him and start poking his arm.

"Jakey, I love you" I said a smile.

"Love you too, but what do you want?" Jake asked with a smirk on his face.

"I need a ride to school"

"Well I was going to drive you anyway" Jacob said, while getting up off the bed.

"Works for me" I said getting up off his bed and going downstairs to find mom and dad sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Hi honey, off to school" dad asked.

"Yup, Jakes giving me a ride, whenever he comes downstairs that is" I say back.

Dad gets up off the couch with mom and they come over to give me a hug, they hug me like they will never see me again, it's been like this since school started, parents I am gone for 6 hours, calm yourselves.

"Have a good day at school honey, I'm going to pick you up today, I have to stop at the store for you and Jake today" mom says.

"Thanks mom" I said with a smile.

Jake comes down the stairs and sees me standing with mom and dad.

"Morning parentals, going to drive the brat to school, be back soon" Jake said.

Jake and I go get our stuff and headed out to his Jeep.

"And PS I am not a brat, I am the golden child I have not done anything bad in my life, so hah" I said punching Jake in the arm again, second time in an hour, I call that a record.

"Okay, hey, I am going to have a huge as bruise there, so no more" Jake said smiling.

"Well you deserved it" I said crossing my arms and pouting.

"Alright, stop pouting like 2 a two year old and can I talk to you after school, it's kind of important?" Jake asked.

"Yeah sure" I said, I hope he's going to tell me what he tried to tell me last night.

I get to the school at 8:40 and head over to my locker and get my books for math class and head over to Mrs. Wallis's class and I find Darren sitting in his seat, I go and sit beside him.

"Morning Darren" I said.

"Morning" he said back.

"How was your night?"

"Most. Boring. Night. Ever" Yup, that would sum up my night, I did homework and house work all night, parents said I needed to learn basic house cleaning skills, thank you parents!

"Same here, high school bores me now, I actually fell asleep doing my homework, it's so sad!" Darren said with a laugh.

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it"

"So what you up to this weekend?" he asked when I grabbed my binder from my bag.

"Nothing too much, I plan on doing nothing really, maybe just watch some movies and stuff" Yeah, cause I'm just that boring.

"Party with Bryan tonight, one of the guys form the basketball team is throwing it, Bryan's words not mine "it's a not miss party, it's going to be the best!", he says that for every party."

"Yeah wouldn't doubt it" I said with a chuckle.

Bryan then walks in the class and sits in his normal seat in front of Darren. He turns around and looks at Darren and smirks at him, then looks at me a raises and eyebrow.

"Renesmee, Darren" Bryan says all seriously.

"Bryan…." Darren says raising an eyebrow.

"How are we today?" Okay this is weird, okay weird for Bryan, considering Bryan is well, what you would call… the town weirdo, but that's not the point.

"Fine… and you?" Darren answered, sounding suspicious.

"Oh I'm fucking great, there is a huge ass party tonight, and I am AMAZING!" Bryan explodes.

"Well now we understand why is he acting weird… well weirder than usual" Darren leans over and whispers in my ear with a laugh.

"Okay, whatever you are whispering about back there about me, it's not true!" Bryan turned around and said to us.

"Whatever you say Bryan" Darren said laughing.

/*/*/*/

It's the last period of the day, woodworking, I don't think I have ever been so happy for it to be the weekend in my life, well I say this every Friday, but that's not the point. I walk into the class and I see Darren sitting in his normal seat with the guys from the first day of class.

"Hey, guys what's up?" I say to the guys as I sit down in my seat.

"Oh nothing, we have a sub today" Darren said sighing.

You would think having a sub in a high school class would be a good thing, that the class would be fun. Well not in woodworking class, when we have a sub, we can't touch the saws, any of the tools, so we end up doing book work, making the class way long! Class ends up dragging, as per usual, Darren and I grab our books and run out of the class room so fast, not going to see it till Monday.

"I have never been so happy for the weekend" Darren said laughing.

"Oh god, I know. But have fun at your party, you need it" I said bumping his shoulder with a grin.

"Hey, you could always come with me, it will be more fun with you there" Darren said turning to give me a big smile.

"It's tonight isn't it?"

"Sure is"

First big party of my life, Jake would kill me first of all, he doesn't trust any teenagers, more like any teenage boys. And my parents, god that would be another story, I would be dead all over again, but I need a little adventure in my life, I mean I only live once…

"I'm not doing anything anyway; I can start my "doing nothing" weekend tomorrow, so yeah I'll go"

"Pick you up at 8, sound good?"

"Sounds great" I say with a smile, god I'm dead.

/*/*/*/

I walk out of the front of the school expecting to take the bus today, when I see Jacob waiting in his Jeep, aw how sweet; this is what makes me love Jake.

"Thanks for the ride, wasn't expecting one today" I say to Jake as I open the car door and hop in the seat.

"You were just a stop along the way Ness" Jake said with a smirk.

"Well thanks Jake! That makes me feel so important!" I said punching him in the arm.

"I was kidding, contain yourself!" he said putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Uh huh" I said laughing.

"But I missed you today Ness, like every day, so I need my hug now" he said with a huge smile on his face.

Hmmmm I missed him too, I wrapped my arms around his large torso and inhaled, he smells so good, no matter how long I am away from him, and it feels like a month rather than a couple hours.

"I missed you too Jake" I say, it was a bit muffled because my face was pressed into his chest.

"Come on, let's go home, school sucks and I bet you want to be far away from school until Monday huh?" Jake says letting me go and ruffling my hair.

"Oh god yeah, today was so long!"

"I bet high school tends to be like that" Jake said with a smirk.

Jake starts the car and we take off down the road.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Jakes asks.

Oh shit "Uh Darren and I are going to one of his friend's house tonight, nothing to fun" I tell him, hoping he doesn't hear the nervousness in my voice.

"Uh huh, not it a nicer and kinder way to saying to me 'I'm going to a party and planning on getting wasted' Jake looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Well maybe not the wasted part, but yeah I guess" I said quietly.

"It's not up to me, its up to your folks, but be careful, humans and alcohol mixed together, it doesn't make a good combination"

"I know, I'll be careful Jake, you have nothing to worry about, you can trust me I'll be okay" I look over at him and give him a big smile; I grab this arm that is resting on the middle console and cuddle into his arm.

"It's not you I don't trust, it the horny teenage boys who are drinking" Jake said, a growl erupting in his chest.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll bring my cell and if anything happens I'll call you and you can come and pick me up. But who knows if I'm even going, my parents suck when it comes to me doing anything fun" I said sighing.

"Okay fine, deal. But I mean anything, like someone does something that makes you feel uncomfortable, call me, alright?"

"Yes Jake, I promise, but I don't think you'll have anything to worry about"

"Uh huh".


End file.
